Feeling Forbidden
by Etain Hawk
Summary: Natsuki discovers a rather strange document on Shizuru's laptop and, of course, her curiosity gets the better of her. Shizuru/Natsuki Rated T for implied sexy times.


**Author's Note: **I haven't published anything in a while because school is being a bitch and I'm a liiitle bit lazy, but this idea suddenly hit me. For the first time in month, I actually finished a fic! Yay!

Update: On a side note, this story is really not to be taken seriously. I do realize that no one would act the way the characters do in this story. It's simple humour... I think. Too much time spent talking to weird people on my part, I guess.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Shizuru!" A slim and beautiful girl with long dark blue coloured hair and stunning emerald eyes called out upon entering the large apartment she shared with the special person, whose name had just left her lips.<p>

No answer.

"Hmm, she should have been home by now" Natsuki murmured under her breath.

It really was rather unusual for Natsuki to arrive from school in an empty apartment. Shizuru was older than her and already had a part-time job, not to mention college. However, she always managed to get home before the blunette, who tended to get a bit worried and often overreacted when it came to her brown haired girlfriend. Shizuru thought it was cute though.

"Oh well" she shrugged. That meant that she could do whatever she wanted until the brunette arrived. 'Not that I can't do whatever I want when she's around, mind you' she mentally corrected herself. It's not like she was whipped... right? ' Of course not.'

She hurried to get inside after taking her shoes and jacket off.

'Hmm, what to do? What to do?' She chanted in her head. Upon passing across the living room she noticed Shizuru's laptop on the small tea table (AN: There are tea tables, right?). It was on.

Feeling a bit forbidden today, the girl went into the room and kneeled at the table, facing the small screen. Shizuru usually never let her use her personal laptop and so Natsuki's curiosity got the better of her.

She grinned devilishly at the thought of looking through her girlfriend's personal files, if anything, just to get some revenge for all the teasing she had to endure since they first met.

She placed her fingers on the small sensor pad and focused on the screen. There were a lot of folders and files scattered around the desktop but what caught her attention was a folder named 'Natsuki'. This, of course, tickled blunette's curiosity even more and she slowly dragged the cursor over the small icon and opened it.

The window that appeared next surprised her in a good way. There were mostly pictures of… her. At this Natsuki smiled and her heart fluttered happily. Pictures of her reading… Pictures of her cooking, something which she liked doing despite her girlfriend's initial surprise… Pictures of her sleeping…

"That pervert." Natsuki muttered and her cheeks reddened, although she kept the small smile. It was actually kind of flattering. It clearly showed that the brunette cared for her a lot.

She shook her head and continued browsing through the folder. Yep, mostly pictures of herself, and the occasional image of both of them kissing. There even were a couple of sketches… which looked very good.

"I didn't know she can draw so well" The blunette marveled with appreciation. There seemed to be some things about her girlfriend which she didn't even know about.

Just as she was about to close the window and turn off the laptop out of sudden guilt, her eyes involuntarily focused their attention on a text file near the end of the folder. It was called 'Guide on bedding Natsuki Kuga'

"What?" she gasped. Shizuru had never told her about something like this.

Guilt forgotten, the blunette looked around and perked her ears, making sure she was completely alone in the apartment. Then she turned to the screen and opened the file. On top of the text sheet, which appeared after, with huge blue letters it was written 'Seven Steps On How To Successfully Court Natsuki Kuga'

The blunette rolled her eyes and puffed slightly. "Yeah, right. She hasn't courted me. I'm with her 'cause I wanted to"

Her eyes made their way down to the first step.

_Step 1. She's obviously shy, trying to act all cold and untouchable. Talk to her. Tease her every chance you get, if anything just to get that cute little blush out of her. She likes it even though she would never admit it._

"I'm not shy" Natsuki mumbled, her skin colouring in a light shade of pink.

_Step 2. Become friends with her. She really seems to need someone to share her thoughts and feelings with. It will be hard but in the end, every time she looks up at you, she will smile in that cute way she did to that little puppy._

"She has been stalking me" Natsuki concluded, though the shock wasn't very evident in her voice. Those few weeks after she had finally opened up to the brunette had really made her life seem brighter. And, indeed, she couldn't help but smile every time she saw or thought of Shizuru. The ends of the blunette's lips tugged upwards. She was feeling all warm on the inside.

_Step 3. Learn to read her mind. She has a very complex personality. You'll need to know what she wants every time she seems sad or more distant and have to be ready to give it to her._

Natsuki thought about it for a moment. A year ago her life was pretty much like that. Sometimes she would feel lonely or sad mainly because of thinking about her parents who had passed away, or simply because she needed to let it out. And of course, Shizuru would always be there for her, always offering that comfortable shoulder to lean on.

_Step 4. Soon she will start developing feelings for you. Being the shy little puppy she is she won't confess straight away. Make the first move. When you sense the time is right, start giving her little hints that you're also interested. She's a secret romantic. Take her somewhere where she might like. Initiate your first kiss with her. She'll be at your feet in no time._

"Well, Fujino, you seem to think too highly of yourself, huh?" The blunette huffed, crossing her arms at her chest. "I'm not that easy to get" However, as memories came flooding back she remembered how easily she had fallen for Shizuru. She brushed them aside.

_Step 5. Well done. You're now in 'girlfriends' phase. You still need to work your charms some more though. Don't spare her any sexual remarks and teasing. Invite her to move in with you. She won't be able to deny you._

"Yeah, well, when you said it with that low and husky voice, how could I?" Natsuki yelled at the screen, her cheeks as red as a tomato.

_Step 6. The night before she comes to move in with you, clean up the apartment. Set up a romantic atmosphere. Go shopping for some equipment. Have patience and wait until the prey gives you a call._

"Prey? What's that supposed to mean?" Natsuki grumbled. She scrolled down to view the final step.

_Step 7. Make sure people won't be able to spy on you. Once in position work your magic. Tie her down on a bed or a chair, undress her… slowly. Make her crave for your touch. Time to put that equipment to good use. Use the ball gag first. Then, show her the…_

The text was followed by a rather explicit sketch, obviously made by Shizuru herself.

Natsuki clasped a hand over her mouth and tried not to let out a girlish squeal.

"What the-!" However, her words got stuck in her throat when she heard a soft chuckle coming from behind her back.

She slowly turned around.

"Sh-Shizuru?"

Yes, leaning on the doorframe, one hand on her right hip, stood her beautiful and rather smug looking girlfriend. Her left hand was holding a green plastic bag, full of groceries. An evil grin was settled on her lips as her crimson eyes shined with a seductive glint.

"Ara, shame on me to think that my Natsuki is innocent. By the looks of it, she's being a very naughty girl… And do you know what happens to naughty girls, Natsuki?" She spoke sweetly.

Natsuki barely shook her head, still frozen in her place. The way her girlfriend spoke… The only times when she sounded like that was when they had…

"They get punished" she whispered, punctuating every word in that mesmerizing voice, and licked her lips hungrily while staring down at the younger girl.

At that moment, the blunette knew she had unleashed that side of Shizuru, which was capable of bringing her to her knees, wanting more.

"Wh-wha—" Natsuki was cut off by a demanding pair of lips on her own. One hand tugged on her school uniform while the other found its way on her thigh.

"I'm going to make you _beg_" Shizuru whispered in her ear, before giving it a soft bite.

Natsuki moaned. She knew what was about to happen.

And, well, let's just say that she didn't really mind.

However, she thought, Shizuru _did _need some questioning.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
